Stay
by Kateevilpanda
Summary: ONE SHOOT Emma y Regina se reencuentran un año después de la maldición de Pan, Regina renuncio a las dos personas que más amaba para poder salvar a todos.


-Vas a tener la vida que siempre quisiste, una vida feliz junto a Henry, jamás habras renunciado a el –dijo Regina acariciando la mano de Emma con su pulgar.

-Pero no será real.. –susurro Emma con tristeza.

-El pasado no, pero vuestro futuro sí –dijo la morena al borde de las lagrimas.

-Pero Regina, y tú? No te recordare? Ni a ti, ni a mis padres? A nadie? –preguntó Emma sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Me temo que no, esos son los efectos de la maldición, será como si jamás hubiera existido, nosotros volveremos a ser simples cuentos de hadas.

-Regina.. –susurro Emma abrazando a aquella mujer que había amado desde el primer momento que la vió- no me olvides.

-No lo haré Emma, jamás podría –y tras decir eso, Regina empezó a llorar.

-No llores Regina, no lo hagas –dijo Emma llorando también.

-Como no hacerlo? La mujer a la que amo va a olvidarse de mi tras cruzar la línea divisoria –soltó Regina con pesar.

-Regina por favor, jamás olvides que…te quiero. –lo había dicho, Emma había dicho esas dos palabras que había querido decirle a Regina tiempo atrás, pero que simplemente no había dicho por miedo.

-Te quiero, Emma –Regina se abalanzo a los labios de su rubia y la beso, siendo la ultima vez que provaria sus labios.

Al separarse Emma dejo que Regina y Henry se despidieran, mientras ella se acercaba a sus padres para hacer lo mismo.

-Mama, papa. Cuidar de ella por favor, cuidar a Regina –les pidió Emma con tristeza, abrazandolos.

-Lo haremos –contestaron los dos al unisono.

Tras despedirse Emma se metió en el coche echando una ultima mirada a Regina, llena de amor y tristeza. Arrancó el coche y junto con Henry, los dos cruzaron la línea justo en el momento en el que Regina devolvía a todos al Bosque encantado.

* * *

_Un año después…_

Hook la había venido a buscar, al parecer alguien había devuelto a todos de vuelta a Storybrook y habían perdido un año de su vida. El moreno le había dado una poción que hizo que recordará todo, y ahora mismo Emma se encontraba en el coche, llegando al pequeño pueblo. En su cabeza no paraban de revivir momentos que paso con Regina, la primera vez que se besaron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, cuando dormían acurrucadas en la cama de la alcaldesa, la sonrisa que se le formo a su hijo cuando le contaron su relación, no podía creerse que estuviera a minutos de ver a su morena, sin embargo no sabia que se iba a encontrar, no sabia si está vez la maldición había afectado de la misma manera que antes, no sabia si ella la habría olvidado. Al llegar al pequeño pueblo de Maine, Emma le pidió a Garfio que cogiera una habitación en la abuelita y que se quedará con Henry vigilándolo mientras ella se dirigía a la casa de sus padres.

* * *

Al llegar al edificio toco al timbre esperando, que sus padres la recordaran.

-Hola, no me cierres por favor, soy… -dijo Emma.

-Emma… -susurro David sin poder creerse que su hija estuviera ahí realmente, se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuerte, temiendo que se fuera a ir.

Emma se abrazo fuerte a su padre y pronto se les unió Mary Margaret. Sus padres la pusieron al día de lo que había pasado y Emma les contó el año transcurrido, que tal estaba Henry y como lo había pasado el.

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer –dijo Emma levantándose y poniéndose la cazadora- nos vemos mañana.

-Vas a verla verdad? –susurro Mary Margaret- sin vosotros ha estado triste, sin vida, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera con Daniel.

-Llamadme cuando Hook venga aquí con Henry –dijo Emma cerrando la puerta tras ella

* * *

Emma se encontraba plantada en la puerta de su bella morena, por fin se había decidido a picar al timbre, escuchó unos tacones dirigirse a la puerta, y cuando Regina abrió la vio tan preciosa como siempre.

-Emma… -susurró Regina.

Emma se abalanzo a sus brazos, besándola, estrechándola en sus brazos. Regina las transporto a su habitación. Pronto las ropas desaparecieron, las dos desnudas, mirándose, de pie junto a la cama, devorándose con la mirada, Regina acaricio el rostro de Emma y beso su cuello, lamiéndolo y dejando pequeños mordiscos, acostó a Emma en su cama con cuidado y se subió encima de ella a horcajadas, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo con sus delicadas manos. La beso con amor, con pasión y sobretodo con desesperación, las dos habían hechado de menos esos labios. Emma intercambio posiciones dejando a Regina a su merced, acaricio sus pechos, los beso y mordisqueó, bajo por su abdomen dejando un reguero de besos hasta llegar a la parte más intima de su morena, lo besó y lamio de abajo a arriba, sintió como Regina se arqueaba ante sus atenciones y con delicadeza introdució dos dedos dentro de ella al compas de su lengua, que acariciaba su clítoris, lamiéndolo circularmente. Regina no tardo en llegar a lo más alto, Emma saco los dedos de dentro y los lamio mientras Regina la observaba con deseo. La morena atrajo a Emma con brusquedad hacia ella y la penetro con desesperación por sentir las paredes de Emma contraerse alrededor de sus dedos. La rubia no hacia más que gritar el nombre de Regina entre gemido y gemido, cuando por fin llego al orgasmo cayo rendida en la cama, observando como la otra se relamía los labios y los dedos degustando los fluidos de su amada, se acercaron la una a la otra y se besaron con pasión.

-Te he echado de menos, Regina –dijo Emma acurrucándose entre los brazos de Regina.

Regina al oir esas palabras la estrecho más hacia ella, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Te quiero, Emma –susurro Regina, besando el pelo de ella –quedate conmigo, siempre.

-Te quiero –susurro emma- Siempre.

Y tras decir esta ultima palabra se incorporo y beso a Regina, sellando una promesa que las dos estaban decididas a cumplir, durante el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
